lorynthiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Soul
!! IMPORTANT !! This article is on the beliefs of cultures you likely have not interacted with before. The below information is uncommon knowledge. Common Beliefs Throughout the System The soul is one's innate magical ability and connection to another plane. One's magical type is determined by their race, and is therefore genetic in some way. The soul is one's innate magical ability and connection to another plane. One's magical type is determined by their race, and is therefore genetic in some way. Blood can be harvested and used for magic. The soul is one's innate magical ability and connection to another plane. One's magical type is determined by their race, and is therefore genetic in some way. Blood can be harvested and used for magic. Therefore, blood is the liquid version of the soul. Onceof a body's blood has evaporated, the soul is free. Normally, this occurs naturally, but sometimes it does not react with the body after death as it should and the process is prolonged or even halted. In these cases a ghost is formed. Alternatively, blood can be harvested and crystallized for use as a magical conduit. These crystals (Saengtrius) are not typically recognized as blood except by those who know how to form them. This is an agonizing process because the soul is temporarily (or permanently) split into multiple parts. Thel is conscious, but because it has no senses in a liquid or solid state, is unable to form memories except in tremendous pain or through the body. A gaseous soul can form Blood Memories, and in the case that a soul is in a partially gaseous during the course of life, can form memories on its own. These are called Blood Memories; their difference from normal memories is largely unknown. Blood Memories are most commonly formed during near-death experiences, or on one's death bed. Blood Memories are known to cause drastic changes in personality; it may simply be because of the experiences one must go through in order to obtain them. Maeren Beliefs The Maeren believe that bones may tie the soul to its old plane even after death. Aviaran Beliefs The Aviara believe that the sun evaporates the blood to absorb it into itself, and that this carries the soul to the afterlife in the sun, Alat. Xeran Beliefs Xeran believe the soul, once put to rest in a ritual used to prevent ghosts, live eternally in the Stellar/Astral plane. Ursul Beliefs Ursul believe that trees are nourished by the souls of the buried and that their souls inhabit the trees. Naaran Beliefs Naara believe that the soul goes on to an afterlife of sorts, though the exact definition varies. Because their plane is that of luck, they do not really believe they possess any sort of magical powers and thus do not associate it with the soul. Goldrystallized Naaran blood, and sinks through the skin and solidifies rather than evaporating. It's nodes are right to be Naaran burial grounds. Because Naara always bury their dead with lots of gold, sometimes raw, even grave robbers think little of it. This is why the Naara carry gold as good luck charms, though the reason is lost to time. Category:Beliefs Category:Culture Category:Interplanetary